Strange Tales Vol 1 24
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = A Man of Decision | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Arabella Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Mission To Mars | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ed Goldfarb | Inker3_1 = Ed Goldfarb | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = In 2253 a diplomatic mission is sent to Mars to trade for food as Earth has been ravaged by atomic war. All of the men take their mission very seriously, except the young pilot who is kind of a class clown. He has a doll which resembles the captain and he makes it do a silly dance but the other men find no humor in his antics. When the group arrives on Mars and meets the inhabitants they find themselves repulsed by the physical differences of the creatures and go for their guns. The situation is defused when the pilot, still laughing at his doll's antics, notices a member of the Martian group has a figure of their leader and they share a laugh at the other's expense. With the tension broken, the diplomatic mission becomes a success. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Brisbane * Wells * Chando * Leonard * Marou * Temple * Franz * Johnny Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Unrevealed future dimension ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Russia | Writer4_1 = Carl Wessler | Penciler4_1 = Sam Kweskin | Inker4_1 = Sam Kweskin | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = As Anastasia Romanov lies dying, she remembers the events of the Russian revolution and the execution of her family, along with the curse of Rasputin that if harm were to come to him Russia would be ruined. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Yurovsky * Locations: * ** *** Events: * | StoryTitle5 = Come In | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Vic Carrabotta | Inker5_1 = Vic Carrabotta | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A young man about to enlist visits a fortune teller as he wishes to know if he will be killed in war. The fortune teller gazes into her crystal ball and tells him no, and he is relived until she hands his money back. He thinks that maybe she lied to him but she swears that he will not be killed in the army. Perplexed, he leaves the tent and is struck and killed by a steamroller. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Fat Man | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Bob Fujitani | Inker6_1 = Bob Fujitani | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = The ship's cook and two sailors are stuck on a life raft that reaches an island. The native chief lets the two skinny sailors go, but puts the obese cook in a caldron, as he is quite fat from eating food he hoarded from his comrades. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Alec * Bill Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}